1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits and, particularly, to a power control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies are arranged at the back of computer cases. Plugging and unplugging the power cord before turning on or after turning off the computer is an inconvenience. Current may still flow from the AC power source to the power supply even after the computer is turned off. This is a waste of power.